muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fran Brill Cameos
Non-cameo cameos Maybe I've missed a discussion on this somewhere else, but why are we listing Brill's entire acting resume on this page? Those aren't cameos, they're acting parts. I think the spirit of a "cameo" is that she's making a special, brief appearance on a Muppet/Henson production -- the kind of thing that somebody would notice as a special occasion. If we have to list every detail from her IMDB page, and I don't personally think that we do, then it should be on the Fran Brill page, not here. -- Danny (talk) 03:42, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :I honestly don't know. Joe added them back in December. -- Scott (talk) 03:46, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, well, December was another world. I'm takin' them out. -- Danny (talk) 03:49, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::If that's the case, then, especially with no pictures, I question the need for the page at all. By rights it should be merged with Miscellaneous Cameos. And that raises a question, should we be listing non-Henson appearances at all, or does it depend on who it is? With Fran Brill and Louise Gold, they have steady acting careers outside of puppetry, so yeah, a list is redundant. On the other hand, Richard Hunt's two live-action appearances are pretty interesting, and Frank Oz's appearances in John Landis' films likewise, very much in the spirit of cameos (Bill Barretta as "Man" in Murder in the First is iffy, but as the only non-Henson acting appearance, could be neat to show if anybody feels like screengrabbing it). Andrew Leal (talk) 04:29, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that if the appearance is meant as a cameo -- which Oz's are -- then it should be listed on a Cameos page. Otherwise, I think non-Henson acting appearances should be noted on the performer's page. -- Danny (talk) 04:34, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Makes sense. And I just realized we *do* have a Fran cameo image now. Wiki is full of surprises when you're on dial-up and have computer crashes. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:38, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm cool with taking out Fran's non-cameo appearances, but maybe they should be moved to her main page just like what we did with Jim Henson's page. -- Joe (talk) 14:09, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::Oh, you're right, I should have done that. I'll do it now... -- Danny (talk) 14:13, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Likewise with the stuff taken out of Jerry's and Richard's cameo pages. -- Joe (talk) 14:14, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Joe, check Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt. Unless someone else moved them, they should already be there. Also, I kind of wonder, do we need Fran's whole list as opposed to, say, career highlights, if there's an IMDb link? If that's the case, why not include all of Louise Gold's acting credits? Andrew Leal (talk) 15:59, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Muppets Take Manhattan Are you sure that picture is her? Doesn't look like Fran to me.Scooter 20:37, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :It's the only female reporter role, and it matches up pretty well with her more recent pics, such as on her website: http://www.franbrill.com/ :Been awhile since I've seen What About Bob, and the character doesn't speak, but from that period, and given the fact that unlike most of the shots of her performing, she's in makeup and has her hair different, I'm sure it's her, but I'll remove it if someone can either prove it isn't, or demonstrate where else in the film she is, or prove that the whole thing's an urban myth and needs to be removed. If the cameo pages show anything, it's that performers aren't always readily recognizable when in a role. -- Andrew, Aleal 20:38, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::Here's another angle, which I think shows the resemblance better. I think part of the doubt is the fact that we just don't have as many images of Fran on the Wiki period, and this is the only cameo shot, as opposed to Jerry Nelson Cameos or Steve Whitmire Cameos, where even with changes in age and hair or beard colorings and such, the fact that they're the same person is made evident through the multiple images. --Andrew, Aleal 20:47, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think that's her either. That woman is clearly pretty tall, and Fran is not. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:59, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, again, it could be angles, but point. Thing is, there's absolutely no other female reporter in the film. So either she played another role, or as with the claims that Jim Henson was one of the henchmen in The Muppet Movie and should be deleted entirely. Anyone know any source *besides* Muppet Central or IMDb for her playing a reporter? --Andrew, Aleal 21:04, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::::You know, reviewing the scene, I became convinced you guys were right, but wondered then if she was in the movie at all, especially as she didn't puppeteer for it. Well, I sent an e-mail to her, and today received a response: "No, I did not appear on camera in MUPPETS TAKE MANHATTAN. I'm unfamiliar with all the showbiz websites out there on the internet but it seems very difficult to get misinformation removed from them. I didn't even know about that one!" So, there we have it. Which means this page still lacks an image, but another Muppet Fan Myth squashed (well, disproven anyway). Good work, chaps! --Andrew, Aleal 03:58, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hey, good work to you! -- Danny Toughpigs 05:10, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::Wow, Fran Brill sounds even meaner than Karen Prell. --Pantalones 05:12, 21 March 2006 (UTC)